


Bleeding Out

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blood, Episode: s01e13 Betrayal, Episode: s01e14 The Odyssey, Gen, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 23 "Bleeding Out"





	Bleeding Out

When the bullet hit him, Oliver’s shock that his own mother had just taken a shot at him- never mind the fact that she didn’t know it was him- was quickly overridden by pain. And not just pain, but the sort of white-hot agony that in his experience only came from bullet wounds. As he fell to the ground, grimacing in agony while he pressed a hand over the bullet wound in his neck to try and staunch some of the bleeding, Oliver heard his mother calling for help from building security and knew that he had to get out.

Struggling to his feet, Oliver saw the pool of blood left on the floor where he’d been lying and realized for the first time the true severity of his injury. If he didn’t get help, and soon, he was going to bleed out. Gritting his teeth against the cry of pain that clawed its way up his throat when he tried to draw his bow, he leaped out the empty frame that was left of his mother’s office window, firing a grappling line into the side of the building as he fell, and reached the ground in as much of a controlled glide as he could manage in his current state. He stumbled a bit on the landing and darted into the shadows as quickly as he was able. He didn’t want to be spotted.

Moving in a crouch into the nearby parking garage, Oliver pressed himself against the nearest wall and tried to catch his breath while he considered his next move, one hand pressed against his wound yet again in another desperate attempt to staunch the bleeding. After a moment, it occurred to him- Dig was still at the Foundry, He’d mentioned having medical training once, while jokingly commenting that he looked forward to the day when he could repay Oliver for saving him from dying by curare poisoning. He had no doubt that he would be able to help him.

The only problem was getting to where Dig was. The Foundry was all the way on the other side of town, deep in the Glades, and he’d never make it that far on foot. As badly as he was bleeding, he’d bleed out before he reached it. The only options that remained to Oliver were either to attempt to steal a vehicle or try to convince someone to take him to the Foundry, and he didn’t fancy his chances at either.

Then it dawned on him- Felicity. He’d done his due diligence on her when he’d begun to consider her as a potential ally in his crusade- just as he once had with Dig not too long ago- so he was familiar enough with her schedule to know that she would be leaving work right about now. He even, as luck would have it, knew what kind of car she drove. He crept farther into the shadowed parking garage until he spotted it- a red Mini Cooper, thankfully parked in a spot with no other cars nearby.

Reaching the car, Oliver grasped the rear door handle and jiggled it until he heard the familiar  _ click _ that meant he’d managed to jimmy the lock open. Then he climbed into the backseat and shut the door behind himself, slumping against the back of the seat and breathing a sigh of relief at having found a temporary safe haven. Before too long, he heard the sound of high heels on concrete, then the chirping sound a car alarm being turned off. A moment later, Oliver heard the driver’s side door of the car open and shut, and caught a glimpse of Felicity past the front seats as she leaned over to set her purse next to her in the passenger seat. Then the engine rumbled to life, and Oliver groaned as he shifted to a slightly better position in the backseat. Felicity gasped in surprise and fear and jerked backwards.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Felicity,” Oliver told her in a strained voice, keeping his hood up and his head down. 

“How do you know my name?” she asked, fear edging her voice.

“Because you know my name,” Oliver replied, pushing back his hood and lifting his head to look her in the eyes. Felicity stared at him, shock reflected in her eyes.

“Mr-Oliver,” she said. “Oh,  _ wow, _ everything about you just became so unbelievably clear.” Oliver just looked at her, his rapid breathing unnaturally loud in the cramped interior of the car.

“You’re bleeding!” Felicity cried suddenly.

“I don’t need to be told that,” Oliver replied, briefly wondering where he found the energy to be sarcastic.

“You need a hospital,” Felicity said, starting to turn to face forward in her seat. 

“My... my father’s old factory, in the Glades,” Oliver managed to reply before she could, haltingly, his words interrupted by pants for breath.

“No, you- you need a doctor, not a steelworker,” Felicity stammered.

“Felicity, you have to promise me that you’re going to take me to my father’s factory and nowhere else,” Oliver told her, hoping the desperation in his voice and that he was sure was also in his eyes when they locked with hers would get the point across.

“Promise,” Felicity replied in a small voice.


End file.
